beat of two hearts
by Kaiya Mochidzuki
Summary: all he ever wanted was to die, but now that he had been given the chance to... he already found a reason to live for... (ehhmm.. former 'happened so fast' but it suck a lot so i kinda editted it and filled some spaces)and i think this suck more! tsu x his


Author: So here goes my second fic. Honestly speaking, I didn't quite did a good job wirting this. You could leave your reviews, so I'll know if we have the same insight. ^_^ Yay! And don't worry, I've editted the capitalization and grammar! Nyahahhahahaahha!!!!!!!......  
  


  
I don't own Tsuzuki and Hisoka! Only in my dreams! ^_^  
  


  
~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~||~

  
**BEAT OF TWO HEARTS  
  
By KaiYa**

  
Tsuzuki has been quiet lately. Too quiet it's obvious something is wrong. I only wish he'd just open up to me. He tries so hard to interfere into other's lives, but he tries so hard to hide his. It's not fair.  
  


  
_It's not fair._

  
"Hey Tsuzuki, ready to go home?"  
  


  
Tsuzuki only nodded and smiled in response. The two shinigamis letf the building and headed their way home. But before they did, Hisoka treated Tsuzuki a cone of ice cream and invited him to sit a while in the park. They sat down close to each other on the bench and viewed the setting sun.  
  


  
"Neeh, Hisoka, thanks very much for treating me." Tsuzuki gratefully told the young boy, with a smile in his face.  
  


  
A fake smile I guess.

  
_Hisoka's been good to me these past days. Maybe he can feel that something's going on._

  
"Yes, I can feel something's going on with you."  
  


  
"Heh?! Wha? What did you say?"

  
"I can feel that something's wrong with you. Do you want to discuss it?"

  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just exhausted because of all the work we've been doing lately."

  
And Tsuzuki moved an inch farther away from Hisoka, reminding himself that this boy is an empath. 

_He shouldn't know what's on his mind._

_  
Not this time._

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
Days went by quickly and that heavy expression on Tsuzuki's face still remains there, hidden and unsaid.

  
Weeks went by, still, Tsuzuki wore that fake smile to pretend everything is alright.

  
But not everything.

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
Hisoka was walking along the hall and staring off to space, still thinking, worried about Tsuzuki.

  
_I wish he'd just open up to me._

  
"Hey, Hisoka! Wait for me!" The brunnette hurriedly chased his partner and touched him on his shoulders.With an instant second, Hisoka clicked back to reality, and realized that he was going the wrong way.  
  


  
"The exit is not this way, Hisoka. Are you alright?"  
  


  
"Yes, I was just thinking."

  
- - - _I love you_

  
"What did you say??!" The boy turned red and was kinda shocked by what he just felt.

  
"Huh? What did I say? Did I say anything??" Tsuzuki inoocently protested and removed his hand from Hisoka's shoulder.

"Nevermind. We should go home now." Hisoka, now blushing, turned away from Tsuzuki and walked away.

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
It was a cold and rainy night. It was that fateful night where evrything turned around and their destinies were shackled. It was that night, where Tsuzuki Asato, became human.

  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka were fighting with a blood-sucking demon. Hisoka was thrown with a great force to the other end of the park. Tsuzuki, unable to fight back, was captured by the demon and couldn't let go for he was locked in his cold hands. Hoping Hisoka would come back and rescue him, he could only feel the cold raindrops to his hair, to hi cheeks and drop to his chin. and the cold,bitter hands of the demon who wouldn't let him loose.  
  


  
Then, he felt a stinging, piercing bite at his neck. The demon was sucking his blood and draining all his energy. Still persisting to fight, he stabbed the demon and it burned instantly, against the strong force of the rain.  
  


  
Tsuzuki, tried to stand still. His visions were getting blurry.  
  


  
Then, total darkness surrounded him. He fell as if he was an unstable tree swayed by the mighty blow of the wind.

  
Hisoka was fast enough to catch him even before he hit the ground..  
  


  
"Tsuzuki!Tsuzuki!", Hisoka cried out trying to revive Tsuzuki's consciousness.

  
Tsuzuki still laid unconscious, unable to wake, unable to open his eyes..  
  


  
Hisoka waited a few moments. but still no sign of recovery.  
  


  
"But, how could this be???", Hisoka thought to himself.  
  


  
"How come his wound wouldn't disappear?! It should have healed by now. Could this mean???"

  
_...no.. it can't be..._

  
but ...

  
_is it????_

  
His questioning was ceased when he felt Tsuzuki's heart beating in him. He saw the vision that Tsuzuki was having. Again, he felt Tsuzuki's emotions, he again felt his depression. He saw how Tsusuki cut his wrist so many times that it left a deep scar at his arm--but still.. unable to kill him. On how he would lay down on the ground, crying, after having been beaten up by bullies..  
  


  
hating the world and searching for answers..  
  


  
how he fantasize that he is human..

  
but would wake up..

  
still immortal.

  
deathless.

  
Hisoka set loose, he couldn't control all the emotions. They were too strong for him to handle.. The visions were too dreadful,  
  


  
too sorrowful,

  
too tragic,

  
too cruel.

  
He rushed him to the nearest hospital. Tsuzuki remained unconscious for two days. The doctor said he was lucky because he lost so much blood but not enough to kill him. Tatsumi and Watari were on vacation leave so he couldn't contact them. Hisoka was the only one who took care of Tsuzuki.  
  


  
Hisoka decided to consult the higher beings, they should whats really going on. He went up and was told that the demon they have encountered sucked the portion of Tsuzuki's blood that was believed was cursed-  
  


  
the curse of immortality.

  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Tsusuki, opened his eyes slowly. The light was left open.. His vision is still blurry unable to see clearly. He saw a man's silhouette standing next to him, who was blocking the light from the ceiling.

  
"Hisoka?"he uttered,wishing it was him.  
  


  
As his visions regained bit by bit, he noticed it was not Hisoka. He noticed a long,white suit, silver hair, silver eyes..and tears that seemed to be red. and... a red figure on the left hand and a long, silver metal on the right.  
  
"I wanted you for so long.."the man said..  
  


  
"I have been craving for you for so long. Nw is the perfect time for you to be all mine. noone can ever stope us now. we could share eternity with only us in it. forver my love.

  
"I love you Tsuzuki, and in a short a while, we shall be together."  
  


  
You shall be all mine." The man continued, with passion in his voice and longing in the rhythm of his tone.

  
"We shall be together, at long last." he whispered.  
  


  
Tsuzuki's eyesight is still vague, and his head was still aching…until.  
  


  
He felt a sudden, terrible pain in his chest, he held it with his right hand and felt warm plasma on it…it was blood..

  
The man with the silver hair, silver eyes, stabbed him in his heart.  
  


  
"I shall be waiting for you." The man whispered as he kissed that red figure he was holding

  
Tsuzuki, with his left strength, tried to blink one last time.  
  


  
Little by little

  
Darkness surrounded him.

  
  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

All he ever wanted was to die. Many times he tried to kill himself, many times he tried to push away the pain. Many times, he ended his life.  
  


  
But his heart would still continue to beat.  
  


  
He still continues to live.

  
**All he ever wanted to die.**

**  
Now that he had been given the chance to,**

**  
He had already found a reason to live for.  
  
**

  
"Hi..soo..kaa...." He hopelessly screamed silently.  
  


  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
Hisoka, felt a sudden ache in his heart and rushed to the hospital, to Tsuzuki's room..

  
But..

  
It was too late.

  
Tsuzuki is already…

dead.  
  


  
"Tsuzuki!!!" Hisoka was paralyzed.  
  


  
His partner, his family, his love, was.

  
_No. he couldn't be._

  
He saw blood dripping from the bed. Tsuzuki lying in his own blood.

He walked closer to him. He watched Tsuzuki as if he was still awake.  
  


  
He watched his luxurious hair, his purple eyes, his seductive lips.  
  


  
Hisoka came even closer, closer still. And he closed Tsuzuki's eyes with his fingers, as tears fell from his eyes.

  
Without hesitating, he got got into the bed, covered with Tsuzuki's blood. He laid beside him, embraced him with his warm, tender arms and surrounded him with his sedate caress.

  
Once again, he felt to vision of Tsuzuki. Even now that he was no longer breathing, he still seem to be alive. The soul unable to get out from the body.  
  


  
_"Hisoka, Hisoka! Please hold me and don't let go.I don't want to be separated with you..please.. Hold me tight..don't ever let go. Hisoka!"  
  
_

  
With this, Hisoka continued hugging Tsuzuki more firm.  
  


  
"Take me with you." Hisoka whispered.  
  


  
They remained together in the bed. The shared one vision, making love, celestially, divinely…

  
Noone and nothing can ever stop them. Time was now unlimited. They can stay there forever. 

Together.  
  


  
_You know that day, when you heard what I was thinking.  
  
I meant it.  
  
I love you Hisoka._

  
"I love you, Tsuzuki."

  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

  
The next morning, the doctor was surprised to find no one in the room.  
  


  
Only a bloody bed, a floor covered with blood and what it seems to be a rose swimming in it.

  
And no one can find them now. They live in their own world. Their world where all their fantasies come true. Where they can be together.  
  


  
**Together**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


  
Yay.. so.. told yah its just nonsense.I'd love to read your comments and suggstions.. It'll help to improve. ^_^  
  
Yay. I really didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.. ^_~


End file.
